Kuroshitsuji (anime)
Kuroshitsuji (黒執事, Black Butler) is an anime adaptation of the high-grossing manga series by the same name. It was first announced in July 2008, and debuted in October 2008 on the Tokyo Broadcasting System as well as the Mainichi Broadcasting System. The episodes were directed by Toshiya Shinohara, and were produced by A-1 Pictures. On January 1, 2009, a limited-edition DVD package containing the first episode was released by Aniplex. The next three episodes were released on another DVD thereafter, on February 25, 2009. Kuroshitsuji constitutes the first season of the Kuroshitsuji anime series; it contains a sum of 24 episodes, including one OVA. It has been compiled into a total of nine DVD releases, which include bonuses such as additional drawings of the characters by Yana Toboso and extra episodes. All 24 episodes share the theme song Monochrome Kiss for the opening, but two different animations accompany it; the first ran from episodes 1-16, while the second ran from episodes 17-24. There are two different ending songs: episodes 1-13 use the ending I'm Alive! while episodes 14-24 use Lacrimosa. Background The August issue of Gakken's Animedia magazine had confirmed that the Kuroshitsuji anime will premiere in Fall 2008.AnimeNewsNetwork: Kuroshitsuji Anime Confirmed to Premiere This Fall Plot Set in late-nineteenth-century England, the first season follows Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family and the Queen's Watchdog. Though a mere adolescent, he had suffered tremendously; his beloved parents were brutally murdered, and he was subsequently abducted and violently tortured. Seeking revenge, he set up a Faustian contract with his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, trading his soul in the process. Together, they stealthily monitor the underground society of London, under the command of the Queen, to investigate and eliminate those who commit evil. Divergence Kuroshitsuji diverged from the manga storyline after the Indian Butler Arc. Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, the third anime series debuted on July 11, 2014,AnimeNewsNetwork: Daisuki to Stream Black Butler: Book of Circus, Sword Art Online II Anime and picked up at where the first season left off (Episode 15) by adapting the Circus Arc of the manga.AnimeNewsNetwork: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime It has followed the manga since then. Statistics General * Opening Theme: Monochrome Kiss by SID * Ending Themes: ** I'm Alive! by BECCA (Episodes 1-13) ** Lacrimosa by Kalafina (Episodes 14-24) * Episodes: 24 Episodes * Total DVD(s): 9 Staff * Director: Toshiya Shinohara * Series Composition: Mari Okada * Music: Taku Iwasaki * Original Creator: Yana Toboso * Character Design: Minako Shiba * Art Director: Hiromasa Ogura * Producers: ** Hiro Maruyama ** Hiroyuki Shimizu ** Mikihiro Iwata ** Shunsuke Saito * OP Theme Performance: SID * ED Theme Performances: BECCA (Episodes 1-13) Kalafina (Episodes 14-24) * Insert Song Performance: Lotus Juice ("The Dark Crow Smiles") Companies * Animation Production: A-1 Pictures Inc. * Music Production: Aniplex * Sound Production: Trinity Sound * Recording Studio: Boomerang Studio * Broadcasters: ** CBC ** HBC ** KAB ** MBS ** RCC ** RKB ** SBC ** SBS ** TBC ** TBS * Producers: ** A-1 Pictures ** Aniplex ** Hakuhodo DY Media Partners ** MBS ** MOVIC ** Square Enix ** Yomiko Advertising, Inc. ** Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation Media File:Black Butler Clip 1|Clip #1 File:Black Butler Clip 2|Clip #2 File:Black Butler Clip 3|Clip #3 File:Black Butler Clip 4|Clip #4 References See Also * Kuroshitsuji II, the not-canon second season * Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, the third season * Anime-Manga Differences External Links ;Official Sites ;English * Funimation Black Butler Site ;Japanese * Kuroshitsuji Official Site * MBS Kuroshitsuji Site Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Anime